1. Field
The present disclosure relates to blade outer air seals (BOAS), more specifically to turbine BOAS with cooling holes defined therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Blade outer air seals (BOAS) can be disposed in turbine sections of turbomachines for sealing the gap between a turbine blade tip and the inner wall of the turbomachine casing. In such uses, the BOAS can be exposed to extreme heat and can require cooling.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved BOAS configurations for regulating the BOAS temperature. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.